FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Revenge
by moenbrydas
Summary: robin's past part 2


A few days went by, after Robin revealed some of her past. It was unfortunate that she couldn't remember such vital details. The name Tysen still weighed heavily on Zaren's mind. He was absolutely positive he had heard that man's name before, but had no clue who this person was besides being Robin's father.

"Gaius, do you know anyone called Tysen?" the young elezen asked the au ra man.

"No. Perhaps you should ask someone who actually cares about some stupid family drama. This... Tysen man is clearly an imbecile." Gaius said as he continued to skim through the book he was studying.

"I can't believe you used to be so shy when you were a child. Using your glasses to hide your face.. now you're so smart and strict... but you've always been a big softy for Juria." Zaren smirked.

"Who told you this?" Gaius said as he looked up at his retainer.

"Jur- i mean Laris! of course! That naughty boy. Oh whatever shall we do.." Zaren awkwardly laughed along with his lie and sarcastically shook his head in disbelief.

"Right..." Gaius grunted. "Well, i'm busy right now so he will be dealt with at a more appropriate time."

"Would you like me to do something about him instead?" Zaren suggested.

"Do as you please, Svent. If it saves me time then i won't object." replied Gaius.

"As you say. I'll take my leave now, master." Zaren smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me mas-" Gaius raised his voice as Zaren shut the door before he could finish.

"HEEEYYYYY! FRECKLES! C'MERE!" Robin yelled as Zaren made his way towards the company building. Gaius was still studying back as his secret base, so for now Robin was handling leader duties here.

"You forgot yer linkpearl, kiddo. Someone is tryin' to contact you right now!" Robin said as she passed it over to Zaren.

"Hello? Zaren Svent speaking." Zaren immediately said.

"My answer is no. I'd rather die than join your little party. Don't ever call me again or i will add you to the list." it was a man's voice and he appeared to be extremely angry. He hung up before Zaren could say anything to him.

"Dezel..." Zaren was completely taken away by his friend's words. "He is the person that mentioned Tysen to me years ago."

"That crazy lad that apparently knows my father is your friend?!" Robin's eyes widened as she grabbed the elezen by the shoulders.

"Well, he's clearly not my friend anymore. How heartbreaking." said Zaren.

"Zaren.. if you know anything you must tell me. Please..." It was rare to see Robin look so distressed.

"Of course, darling. I'll tell you everything." Zaren replied as Robin released him from her grasp.

"As i have mentioned before, Dezel was not much for conversation. The only things he ever talked to me about was Tysen, weapons and eventually, revenge. He seemed okay until just after he taught me how to use a gun. I do recall him becoming very violent after talking to someone on his linkpearl. I don't have a clue what he heard, unfortunately. After that he just took off on his own. He said i was extra baggage, but thats not all. I could tell that i was no longer needed in a different way, like he was suddenly on a personal vendetta and if i got in the way, i'd regret it." Zaren explained.

"Yet after all that you tried to get him to join The Dragon's Scales as yer replacement?" asked Robin.

"Call me crazy, but i thought maybe he'd like to join and try to live a happy life. Seems like over the years his lust for revenge just got worse." Zaren sighed.

"Do ye remember anythin' he said about my old man?" Robin asked.

"Tysen... was apparently Dezel's master." Zaren watched as Robin fell in a heap on the floor.

"So... y'mean... you were helpin' a marine?" Robin could barely look Zaren in the eyes.

"Yeah, although its odd. He also said his clan was full of ninjas. I don't understand why he trained me to use a gun." Zaren replied, with a confused look on his face.

"My father only accepts those that not only fight like him, but live their life as a marine like him... hence why he hates me so much. He would go as far as killin' his own daughter, so if Dezel taught himself to fight with a gun.. I can't imagine my father taking that very well." Robin explained.

"That's all i know, Robin." Zaren held out his hand, offering to lift Robin off the floor.

"It was more than enough! You hidin' any other secrets in that little head of yours, Freckles?" Robin chuckled, as she accepted Zaren's hand.

"Oh sweetie i have plenty of secrets, but that's what makes me so mysterious. The ladies love it." Zaren smirked.

"So, what now? i mean, think about what Dezel said to you. He threatened to add you to a list of some sort if you ever contacted him again." Robin asked.

"I must admit i am still quite curious. Maybe we could try to lure him here?" Zaren suggested.

"But he will kill you! I'd say that thing he was talkin' about was a bloody hit list!" Robin raised her voice. "Hold that thought. I have someone tryin' to contact me now. it's probably Gaius."

"Robin! I'm so glad i was able to contact you so quickly! Its Leona. There's not much time to explain. As i was scouting the area for lost moog- err.. nevermind. I saw a tall dark skinned au ra man making his way towards the company building!" Leona frantically yelled.

"Leona?! Well, okay then. Thanks for the heads up girlie. Me and freckles will handle this." Robin answered.

"I'm ready for whoever you are.. you'll have to get through me if you want a piece of the young one!" Robin said proudly, as she flung the front doors open. "Zaren, call Gaius right now!"

The man described by Leona was fast approaching Robin's position.

"Come and get a taste of this!" Robin roared as she sprinted towards the man. A bullet flew in Robin's direction, and she dodged it flawlessly.

"Yer gonna have to try better than that if you wanna defeat me." Robin smirked.

"I don't give a shit about the elezen! I've come here to kill you, Robin Lockser!" The au ra screeched with pure hatred.

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?!" Robin screamed.

"YOU... YOU'RE TYSEN'S DAUGHTER... FAMILY.. YOU MUST ALSO PAY THE PRICE.." The au ra was yelling at the top of his lungs. He was losing his mind.

"Ah, so i take it you're Dezel..." Robin said as she took a few steps back to look at her attacker. "Listen to me kiddo. I hate Tysen, probably just as much as you do. Why do i have to die?!" Robin asked.

"HAHAHA... THAT BASTARD... HE MURDERED MY FAMILY... NOW I WILL MURDER HIM AND HIS FAMILY!" Dezel began laughing like a maniac.

"WHAT... DID I EVER DO TO HIM... THAT FUCKING MARINE... AND HIS GOD DAMN NINJAS.." the man reached for his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

"Wait... i've seen that dagger before.." Robin's eyes were suddenly filled with fear. "You... you're the one that cut my face years ago.. the ninja from my father's clan.."

Dezel threw the dagger at Robin, this time missing her completely like he wasn't even trying at all.

"I do not care.. He... killed my family... i must make him feel my pain.. Besides this i have no purpose in life.." Dezel was struggling to speak.

"What did you do Dezel? Why did he kill your family?" Robin asked, while maintaining a safe distance.

"I... trained... as a ninja.. until i discovered the machinist guild in Ishgard... i left the clan to train there instead.." Dezel answered.

"Bloody hell. I knew it." Robin grunted with anger. "Ever wondered why he constantly sent you or other clan members on missions to assassinate me?" Robin asked as she slowly walked towards Dezel, who had tears streaming down his face. He didn't answer.

"It was because he was a marine, and i wanted to be a pirate. I broke one of his rules, just like you. Killing me would just make Tysen happy. That asshole is still out there and i'd be more than happy to help you get the revenge you deserve." said Robin, as she looked directly into Dezel's golden eyes.

Zaren quickly made his way over towards the two, stopping right in front of Dezel.

"It's been a while, old friend." Zaren said as he kneeled down.

A familiar face was racing towards the company building, with no intention of slowing down to speak with Robin or Zaren.

"Make way, i must confirm Juria's safety!" Gaius yelled as he rode past on his personal chocobo.

"What in seven hells did you say to make him come, Zaren?" Robin said as she stared at the elezen.

"It's a secret." Zaren smiled.

"Anyway, down to business. Dezel. Do you want to kill me, or join me?" Robin asked.

"I still have no intention of joining your company." Dezel replied. "I will only help you take Tysen's life, then i am going to live the rest of my life as a mercenary. If you ever want my help again after his death, i'm gonna expect some gil in my hand."

"Hah, fair enough." said Robin.

"Zaren.. i can see that you have friends here." Dezel said.

"They are my family." Zaren replied with a big grin on his face. Dezel turned away, and began to make his way back home. "Family huh.."


End file.
